The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for obtaining subterranean core samples for analysis. More particularly, the disclosure relates to methods for extracting subterranean core samples from side wall core bullets for subsequent analyses.
Physical and petrophysical properties of subterranean rock formations are useful for assessing hydrocarbon reservoirs and development strategies for those reservoirs. Samples or cores of the subterranean rock formations may be recovered with coring tools. For example, a percussion sidewall core (“PSWC”) may be obtained by discharging a hollow projectile or bullet into the sidewall of a borehole drilled in a subterranean formation. The sample of the formation material captured in the hollow bullet barrel is subsequently recovered at the surface for analysis. In particular, the sample is removed from the bullet barrel at the surface, and then subjected to physical laboratory tests to determine its physical and petrophysical properties.